List of Viewtiful Joe characters
.]] This is a '''list of characters' featured in the Capcom video game series Viewtiful Joe and its respective anime series. The series centers around its namesake protagonist Joe, an action cinema fan who is pulled into the world of films, Movieland, where he gains a special V-Watch and the power to transform into the superhero identity dubbed Viewtiful Joe. The plot of the franchise and anime series canon mostly consists of the first two releases. The first game, Viewtiful Joe, is about Joe's attempt to rescue his girlfriend Silvia from the hands of an evil syndicate known as Jadow, while Viewtiful Joe 2 is about Joe and Silvia's mission to save Movieland from the equally threatening organization called Gedow. The remaining titles Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble and Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble! act as side stories. Characters in the series were designed and illustrated by Kumiko Suekane. The concept for the character Viewtiful Joe was given to Suekane by series producer Atsushi Inaba, who denotes himself as fan of American comic books. After giving Suekane a "rough mental image" of Joe, Inaba was relayed with concepts for the rest of the cast. The designs are inspired by Japanese tokusatsu television programs about costumed superheroes, which were popularized in 1960s and 1970s. Despite a somewhat negative reception from child focus groups regarding the characters' appearances and personalities, Hideki Kamiya, the director of the first game, chose to keep the ideas. Main characters Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe is the main character of the series, who is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in the games, and by Jason Palmer in the animated series. He is originally just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Silvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Majin, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin". Joe obtains the name from his rival, Stylish Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. Viewtiful Joe has the power to slow down the movie, speed it up, and to zoom into the picture, much like camera effects seen in movies. At first, he is only able to use his powers in movies; However in Viewtiful Joe 2 he demonstrated, when in the real world, that his V-Watch will respond when in front of an audience, enabling him to transform out of the movie. His inability is again apparent in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble when he attempts to transform with nobody around, this is solved when Silvia points her special camcorder, The V-Cam, at Joe. Joe's arsenal also includes Voomerangs, boomerang-like blade weapon thrown from Joe's helmet; and Shocking Pink, which is a short fused bomb. To turn into his Viewtiful form, he shouts the phrase "Henshin a Go-Go Baby!". Joe is to be a playable character in the upcoming Wii and arcade fighting game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes, where his VFX moves will form some of his special moves. Sexy Silvia Sexy Silvia is Joe's girlfriend, who is voiced by Christina Puccelli in the games, and by Philece Sampler in the English anime. She is the daughter of Captain Blue, and the twin sister of Goldie. After being kidnapped by her father to be used as a sacrifice in Viewtiful Joe, she is rescued by Joe, and reunites with a reconciled Captain Blue. She convinces Blue to give her a V-Watch of her own, allowing her to fight alongside Joe as Sexy Silvia. She continues to play both supporting and playable roles in subsequent games. She distinguishes herself from Joe by using two guns to fight, and has an overall different moveset. Silvia has the Replay action, which replays an action three times, allowing three times the damage when timed correctly. When pulled off, it also makes her sparkle with electricity. Silvia's transformation phrase is the same as Joe's.She can't see anything without her glasses. She makes a cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom in one of Viewtiful Joe's hyper combo. Captain Blue Captain Blue is a superhero featured primarily in movies of the Viewtiful Joe universe, who is voiced by Gregg Berger in the games, and George C. Cole in the Viewtiful Joe anime. Originally known as Director Blue, the father of Silvia, he was renowned for directing superhero movies, especially those of Captain Blue. Eventually the fans moved on, and Captain Blue was forgotten, though Director Blue was inexplicably drawn to Movieland to have a chance at being a hero. However, in the process, Blue began to forget all about his family, and, in time, succumbed to the growing darkness in his soul, wanting revenge on the audience that spurned him. At the start of the series, he starts the evil Jadow organization, leads it in the background as its Almighty Leader, in order to escape Movieland and dominate the real world. In order to do so, he kidnaps Silvia to use as a sacrifice, and posing as a good guy, gives Joe his V-Watch. After being defeated in his giant robot King Blue, he comes to his senses, reunites with Silvia, and returns to being a director and actor in subsequent games. Blade Master Alastor Blade Master Alastor is an electrical demon from Movieland's Underworld. He appears as a recurring boss and sometimes as a playable character. He is also known as The Midnight Thunderboy, Stylish Alastor, simply Alastor and occasionally by the nickname Al. Though he is originally allied with Jadow, Alastor doesn't give much thought about his position, but instead longs to seek out "the ultimate battle". He sees himself as the arch-rival of Joe, and always appears with the intent to defeat him. Alastor is voiced by Mikey Kelley in the games, and Ross Lawerence in the anime. Alastor is the manifested spirit that animated the Alastor sword in the first Devil May Cry game. Many of his moves are taken from the game, and the sword and lightning he uses look very similar. When Dante fights Alastor in the PS2 version of VJ1, Alastor accuses Dante of treating him badly and forgetting about him. Dante responds by saying Alastor "really knows how to hold a grudge." In all media he mainly appears in Blade Master form as a humanoid figure in purple spandex and light body armor. He wears a helmet with a pair of purple ibex horns, and has wings and a pointed tail. In Viewtiful Joe and Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble he also appears in an un-Henshined Stylish form, where he has pointed ears and spiked black hair, and wears a black suit with a white stole embroidered with winged skulls. He is transformed by the Black Film into a more bestial demon form called Underworld Emperor Alastor in Viewtiful Joe 2. Jet Jet is Joe's father and a movie theater owner, who is voiced by Keith Szarabajka. It is conjectured that his last name (and thus also the last name of his wife and children) is Black, based on the name of one of his henshin forms, Dark Emperor Jet Black. It is also possible that it could simply be part of the title. Jet originally helped Blue achieve his initial level of fame by allowing Blue's movies to be shown in his theater. During his work, he met the actress Junko, and the two were soon wed and had their first child, Joe. He wanted to show his son a true hero, and after finding Black Film, a cursed piece of celluloid, his wife soon died in a car accident after giving birth to Jasmine, Jet's ideals were twisted into something else entirely. Jet found himself obsessed with finding the seven Rainbow Oscars, which would allow him to control the fate of Movieland, but more importantly, would make him the ultimate hero for his son. In Viewtiful Joe 2, he obtains a Black V-watch, and forms Gedow as the Dark Emperor to attack Movieland after King Blue's defeat. Joe and Silvia eventually beat him, and Jet reverts back to normal. Jet's henshin costume is a modified Samurai-style armor, with a crescent on the helmet and all black. In the final battle, he changes his costume to all-white instead. The colors associated with Jet seem to be black and white. In the anime Jet assists Joe, Silvia, and Junior as in the game, but the rainbow oscars are not present. Instead the Black Emperor simply attempts to take over Movieland by spreading darkness and turning movies into "black films". In the anime, however, he is controlled by an evil malevolence of darkness that Captain Blue was also manipulated by. It is destroyed at the end of the series. Minor characters Captain Blue Jr. Captain Blue Jr. is a character who originated in the Viewtiful Joe anime, who is voiced by Tara Strong in the games and Kate Levine in the anime. He was Captain Blue's successor until Joe comes along, and because Joe is the one who receives Blue's V-Watch, he is very jealous of Joe. Despite his jealousy, Junior decides to be Joe's sidekick. Later, Junior is offered a V-Watch but refuses, so Blue just gave Junior a small case that contains two V-Yoyos that allow him to transform. Blue Jr.'s transformation line is "Henshin-a-Yo-Yo, Baby!!" Captain Blue Jr. appeared in a game for the very first time in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. He uses many Yo-Yo based attacks. Appropriately, his transformation phrase is "Henshin a Yo-Yo Ball Baby!". Goldie Goldie is Silvia's twin sister, and they are completely identical in every way except for the fact that Silvia wears glasses. She is only ever mentioned in the first game, and then only in the extra stories as a stand in for Silvia. She appears in Silvia's story and Alastor's story, being kidnapped by Blue in both. In the latter however, she ends up becoming a romantic interest for Alastor. Ivory Ivory is Blue's wife. She has, so far, only appeared in Blue's story in the first game as a replacement for Silvia. Ivory has short brown hair and wears a pink outfit. In Blue's story, Ivory is captured by King Blue, leading Captain Blue into battle with his own dark counterpart. JADOW JADOW is the codename for the sinister organization that Joe initially fights in the first game, and in the anime series.. The members also appear as playable characters and bosses in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. Their forces are many and their influence is wide. The most common foot soldiers in JADOW are the Biankies, humanoid robots that often attack in swarms. They are secretly led by Blue, but their official leader is Inferno Lord Fire Leo, who fights using both flames and claws. Other members include Dark Fiend Charles the Third, an arrogant and snobbish bat-like agent; Iron Ogre Hulk Davidson, is a rhino-like agent who was responsible for Captain Blue's scar; and Aquatic Terror Gran Bruce, a shark-like agent, who is lower on the intelligence scale than most of the other Jadow. Sprocket Sprocket was made specifically for the anime, and so far has only appeared in one game, Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the anime and Vanessa Marshall in the games. In the anime, she is a villain who is actually from the real world, antagonizing the main cast up until the end of the series. In Red Hot Rumble, Sprocket joins the ranks among the games' heroes as Captain Blue's assistant. GEDOW GEDOW is the invasion force controlled by the Dark Emperor. Their units are surprising similar to the JADOW's, right down to their Bianky-like "Flatlies". The Emperor's right hand man is Mad Scientist Dr. Cranken, who creates much of Gedow's weaponry and minions. Other members include Drill Sergeant Big John, a large Tyrannosaurus rex, clad in soldier helmet, vest, and with a walkie-talkie, who continuously stalks Joe throughout the game; Ancient Guardian Flinty Stone, a large, walking stone, who is a narcoleptic; Cyber Phantom Cameo Leon a chameleon, created by Dr. Cranken that prides himself in turning invisible; Blizzard Hazard Frost Tiger, the brother of the Fire Leo, who wishes to test the Joe's heroism; and Miss Bloody Rachel, an android created from data collected from Joe and Silvia's fights. Miss Bloody Rachel Serial Killer Android Rachel is an android created by Dr. Cranken for GEDOW from all the combat data collected from Joe and Silvia's fights, who is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. She initially appears shortly after Frost Tiger falls, disguised as Silvia, allowing her to steal Joe's rainbow oscars. As she battles Joe and Silvia, she transforms into other members of GEDOW, but is unable to win. Joe tells her that she has no heart, and Rachel begins to question her existence, ultimately leading her to suffer a mental breakdown. She eventually learns what it means to fight with heart, but Dr. Cranken attempts to destroy his failed creation, though she is easily repaired. Rachel, like many other characters, appears in Red Hot Rumble as a playable character. During the storyline mode, she acts as an assistant to Director Blue alongside Sprocket, but is eventually possessed by Tsukumo, a ghost, and is used to fight Joe and the others. Eventually subdued, Tsukumo leaves Rachel and she returns to normal. Over the course of the game, Rachel expresses interest in various "human" things, such as the idea of a lone hero against an army. Jasmine Jasmine is Joe's younger sister and an aspiring actress, who is voiced by Hynden Walch. In Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble, she finally lands her big break when she is cast as the leading lady in Captain Blue's newest movie. However, when the movie's footage is stolen by the evil Madow henchmen, she teams up with Joe and Silvia to retrieve it and defeat the Madow. After stealing a V.F.O., she is able to transform into an outfit similar to Silvia's with a few cosmetic differences. Junko Junko was Jet's wife and an award winning actress who is voiced by Hynden Walch. She received great acclaim while alive through her roles as the heroine in Blue's movies. However, her career eventually hit rock bottom, and she found it difficult to get back into the limelight. One night on the way to an audition, she was caught in a car crash and was severely injured. Despite the hospital's best efforts, Junko died from her injuries. In Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble, she comes back to life for a single day and takes on the guise of Queen Heinderella to act as a villain, so she can see how strong her children have grown up to be. After being defeated, she reveals herself, and says goodbye for one last time. MADOW MADOW is a group created by Queen Heinderella as a sort of test for Joe and Jasmine. Their main soldiers are the Clownies, while their top subordinates are fellow movie heroes, corrupted to serve Madow after being drained of their "hero-ness", the very essence of one's heroic personality. It's later revealed that they join Madow willingly as part of Junko's test for her kids. The members include Gadget-Cop, Killer Hands, Vanilla, a tiny woman who is corrupted by Queen Heinderella after trying to help Joe and Jasmine, and the Meta Rangers. Tsukumo Tsukumo is a ghost-like creature who haunts the movie set where Blue is filming his new movie. At first, his presence goes unnoticed, but, over the course of the game's Story Mode, he silently arranges to sabotage the picture by stealing and replacing props and putting the crew in increasingly dangerous situations. He is enraged that all the mechanical cameras, microphones, and other movie-making devices are never given an actual role in the very movies they help to make. After being defeated, Joe explains that they play an integral part in the process, so he leaves happily. Blue, meanwhile, decides to make Tsukumo the star of his picture, much to everyone's surprise. References Viewtiful Joe Category:Viewtiful Joe